List of cameos in Disney films
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in Disney movies, TV shows and other media. Animated shorts Night Before Christmas 2.jpg|A Mickey Mouse toy during the parade of the Christmas toys. (The Night Before Christmas) 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald catching the fox (The Fox Hunt) Donald's_Diary_1954_Pecos_Bill.jpg|Pecos Bill and Widowmaker from Melody Time seen on a movie screen 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald and Minnie caroling outside of Mickey's house (Pluto's Christmas Tree) Nifty Nineties 5.jpg|Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (The Nifty Nineties) tumblr_lxv4xzl6i71qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Goofy (The Nifty Nineties) 920 b.jpg|Mr. Stork trying to reclaim Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Wolf.png|Wolf trying to eat Lambert's mother, Ms. Sheep (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube6.jpg|The Ajax Gorilla as a figment of Donald's imagination in Duck Pimples Tumblr_m633alpy0w1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Flamingo from The Three Caballeros (Don's Fountain of Youth) PHOTO 15126356 66470 18660554 ap.jpg|Bambi and his mother (No Hunting) Runaway Brain screenshoot 9.jpg|Dopey and the Witch inside a video game that Mickey is playing. (Runaway Brain) Zazu.png|Zazu when Mickey is about to be sucked into Dr. Frankenollie's laboratory. (Runaway Brain) Zazu cameo in Runaway Brain.jpg|Zazu again when Julius roared at Mickey. (Runaway Brain) 44608.jpg|Unicorn Ponies from Fantasia (They're Off) 37106.jpg|Pluto (Victory Vehicles) Sg25.jpg|A Roger Rabbit prototype in Sport Goofy in Soccermania. Fathers Are People 4.jpg|Mickey Mouse on the cradle (Fathers Are People) PHOTO 9450460 66470 18660554 main.jpg|The Artist from Ben and Me (The Truth About Mother Goose) Ben me deleted scene found! - youtube.jpg|A cat indentical to Lucifer in Ben and Me 11large-1.jpg|Gideon from Pinocchio in Bath Day The Truth About Mother Goose - YouTube19.jpg|The Headless Horseman's horse in The Truth About Mother Goose Donald Duck in MathMagicLand - SchoolTube.jpg|A Pencil Bird as a Mathmagic land creature Ferdinand with goofy.jpg|Ferdinand the Bull (Baggage Buster) Walt Disney Productions - It's Tough to Be a Bird! (3 3) - YouTube.jpg|Mary Poppins in It's Tough to Be a Bird A Cowboy Needs a Horse on Vimeo.jpg|The Brave Engineer's Train in A Cowboy Needs a Horse 52005.jpg|The Brave Engineer's Train in Out of Scale Workinforpeanutshumphrey.jpg|A Humphrey the Bear prototype in Working for Peanuts Workinforpeanutssalty.jpg|Salty the Seal in Working for Peanuts Three Wolves.jpg|Three Little Wolves on a picture in Tummy Trouble Tummy Trouble MM.jpg|Mickey Mouse and The Mad Doctor on pictures hanging in Baby Herman's patient room (Tummy Trouble) Tummy Trouble MM2.jpg|A Mickey Mouse-shaped hole next to Roger Rabbit in Tummy Trouble clarabelle_cameo_roller coaster rabbit.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as psychic in Roller Coaster Rabbit. RollerCoasterRabbitLittleMermaid.jpg|A clear reference to Ariel in Roller Coaster Rabbit Pinoccioin Roger Rabit.jpg|A clear reference to Pinocchio in Roller Coaster Rabbit RollerCoasterrabbkt.jpg|A Mickey Mouse toy as a prize. (Roller Coaster Rabbit) Screenshot1 5.jpg|Mickey Mouse's shape inside Roger Rabbit's tail (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 9.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 10.jpg|Genie as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 11.jpg|Evinrude as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 12.jpg|Tinker Bell as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 13.jpg|Pinocchio's leg inside the sawmill (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 15.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head inside Baby Herman's eyes (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 18.jpg|Splash Mountain on the back of the log (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 8.jpg|A Disney animator as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 20.jpg|Raoul J. Raoul's name on a billboard in South Dakota (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 6.jpg|Rob Minkoff's name being mentioned on a bug spray (Trail Mix-Up) Donald Duck - No Hunting (1955) - YouTube.jpg|Flannery from Pigs is Pigs as a Hot Dog Vendor in No Hunting Theolympicchamp.jpg|The Goofy Sphinx from ''The Art of Self Defense in The Olympic Champ 1946-tools-2.jpg|Emotion in The ABC of Hand Tools Horace & Jasper cameo (Windwagon Smith).png|Horace and Jasper Badun as cowboys in The Saga of Windwagon Smith. OswaldCameo.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in Get A Horse!. Goofy-How to Sleep-sleeping dog.jpg|A dog indentical to Bruno in How to Sleep. Noimage.png|Pluto in Baggage Buster The Litterbug - Forest Animals.jpg|Mr. Busy in The Litterbug. Mickey's Christmas Carol Tumblr lwo96qzAvj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Big Bad Wolf dressed as Santa Claus and The Three Little Pigs as Christmas carolers Mickey-jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as the Ghost of Christmas Past Williecarol.png|Willie as the Ghost of Christmas Present Mickey-horse.jpg|Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Gus Goose, Clara Cluck and Angus MacBadger during the Christmas celebration. Mickeyschristmascarol5thumb.jpg|Lady Kluck and Secretary Bird during the Christmas celebration. Thaddeus Toad.jpg|Toad as Mr. Fezziwig Grandma.jpg|Uncle Waldo, Grandma Duck, Sis and Tagalong during the Christmas celebration in Scrooge's Christmas Past Hmmmc8.jpg|Weasels as gravediggers for Tiny Tim's funeral, as well as Scrooge's funeral Skippy and Toby.jpg|Ratty and Mole as Collectors for the Poor and Skippy and Toby's cameo Zoom_Cyril_Trottegalop.png|Cyril Proudbottom as Donald Duck's carriage horse Goliath II Vlcsnap-2012-04-02-20h39m54s238.png|Crocodile from Peter Pan Disney's Owl.jpg|Owl from Sleeping Beauty Tumblr m9h6weeJli1r6rx1jo5 250.gif|Owl from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Tumblr m9h6weeJli1r6rx1jo1 r1 250.gif|Friend Owl from Bambi Electric Holiday electricholiday_donald.png|Donald Duck Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube15.jpg|Captain Hook Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube17.jpg|Jafar B3.jpg|Cheshire Cat Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube22.jpg|Mad Hatter Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice Preplanding-nn-nessiemon.jpg|Nessie from "The Ballad of Nessie" on the computer. Preplanding-nn-disneybook.jpg|A neat Disney Detail can be seen while Lanny is taped to the wall, as one of Grace's books is labeled Walt Disney's on its spine. Preplanding-nn-mickeyplush.jpg|As Noel tries to save Lanny from Grace, he hides on a plush shelf featuring Mickey Mouse and Nessie from The Ballad of Nessie. Preplanding-nn-mmscreen.jpg|While double-checking the naughty and nice list, Mickey Mouse appears on the computer screen as possible Christmas Gift. Gracegoodwin.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella and Rapunzel on Grace Goodwin's shirt. Disney Animated Feature Canon films ''Fun and Fancy Free Cleo_fun_and_fancy_free.png|Cleo Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps_com-4873.jpg|Ferdinand the Bull Melody Time Melody-time-disneyscreencaps_com-6952.jpg|The Vultures from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Ichabod-disneyscreencaps_com-2391.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi during Mr. Toad's escape ''Alice in Wonderland Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-307.jpg|The bluebird from ''Bambi Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8103.jpg|José Carioca as one of the members of the jury Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg|Pluto and Figaro as the dog and caterpillars Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-1972.jpg|The fish that were watching Pinocchio searching for Monstro from Pinocchio ''101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg during the Twilight Bark scene BULL.jpg|Bull during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the Twilight Bark scene 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg|The ''Silly Symphony cartoon "Springtime" on Jasper and Horace's TV. Image dalnigh.jpg|Same movie as in Day & Night ''The Sword in the Stone Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg|Bambi’s mother makes a quick cameo as Sir Kay’s prey. The Jungle Book enhanced-18893-1406764074-1.jpg|Bambi’s mother makes a quick cameo as Shere Khan’s prey. The Aristocats '' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-3724.jpg|The Milkman's Milk truck looks like Horace and Jasper's truck '' Robin Hood '' Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-6039.jpg|Scat Cat '' The Rescuers Hidden Mickey in Rescuers.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a watch in the R.A.S. The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1753.jpg|Same scenery as in ''Lady and the Tramp The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-22363406-400-236-1-.jpg|Same scenery as in The Jungle Book Penny_TheRescuers.png|Winnie the Pooh as Penny's Teddy Bear Bambi Rescuers.jpg|Bambi and his mother during Someone’s Waiting For You Bird Rescuers.jpg|The Bird from Bambi (April Showers) during Someone’s Waiting For You ''The Fox and the Hound fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|The ducks from ''Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6045.jpg|The Pheasant from Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|The Squirrel from The Sword in the Stone ''The Black Cauldron Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-5360.jpg|Tinker Bell is seen along the Fair Folks. The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in a Toy Store great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps_com-7078.jpg|Dog wagon from ''Lady and the Tramp in The Great Mouse Detective ''Oliver & Company Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-423.jpg|Roger as a New York Citizen Oliverandcompany 0232.jpg|Jock, Trusty, and Peg during ''Why Should I Worry PongoinOliverandCompany.jpg|Pongo during Why Should I Worry Oliver-company-disneyscreencaps.com-3295.jpg|Princess Aurora as a New York Citizen Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during Perfect Isn't Easy Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey Mouse as one of Fagin's watches ''The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid Kermit cameo.jpg|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey, Donald and Goofy during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Beauty and the Beast '' Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg|Bambi’s mother makes a quick cameo in the prologue. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-8393.jpg|The Headless Horseman's horse '' Aladdin bandicam 2013-05-26 09-54-12-448.jpg|Two men familiar to Ron Clements and John Musker bandicam 2013-05-26 11-53-30-985.jpg|The same rat from Lady and the Tramp in the baby´s bedroom Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.PNG|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as the mascot on Genie's cap The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There pumbaa-can-be-seen-as-a-gargoyle-in-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame.jpg|Pumbaa can be seen as a gargoyle Hercules Clements and Musker Hercules.jpg|Two men familar to Ron Clements and John Musker Hercules-phil-scar.jpg|The skin of a lion identical to Scar in ''Hercules ''Tarzan Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother as a small plush toy (Tarzan) Cameo 24 - Mrs. Potts and Chip in Tarzan.PNG|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp (''Tarzan) ''Fantasia 2000 The_Stegosaurus_and_the_T-Rex_in_Fantasia_2000.jpg|The Stegosaurus and the T-Rex ''(Fantasia) Ben_Ali_in_Fantasia_2000.jpg|Ben Ali Gator (fantasia) Fantasia_2000_Eagles.jpg|2 eagles identical to Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) Fantasia_2000_Elephants.jpg|2 Asian elephants identical to Hathi and Winifred (The Jungle Book) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-6575.jpg|Frank, (The Rescuers Down Under) and the Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire '' Bandicam_2013-05-25_23-54-40-230.jpg|The Joker from tick-tack '' Lilo & Stitch Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg|An alien and member of The Galactic Order resembing Piglet. Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|An alien and member of the Galactic Order resembling Tigger. Lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-4789.jpg|Mickey Mouse's Head File:Toystoryball_lilostitch.jpg|Ball from ''Luxo Jr. File:A113_lilostitch.jpg|A113 on the truck Dumbo in Lilo and Stitch.jpg|Dumbo makes a cameo as one of Lilo's toys Mulan's in Lilo and Stitch.png|Mulan Wok is the name of a Chinese restaurant. lilostitch-orlandopostcard.jpg|Cinderella Castle appears on a postcard for Orlando, Florida. lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-4607.jpg|Mulan poster in Nani's room Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps com-6584.jpg|The Ugly Duckling in Lilo's storybook. ''Treasure Planet treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-335.jpg|A Stitch toy in Young Jim Hawkins' room. Treasure Planet Stitch 2.jpg Clements and Musker Treasure Planet.jpg|A robot and an alien familiar to Ron Clements and John Musker Brother Bear Capture_d’écran_(322).png|Nemo is seen among fished fishes Chicken Little Lion King opening in Chicken Little.jpg|The first few seconds of the ''Circle of Life number from The Lion King when Buck Cluck considered possible introductions to the film. Mickeyphoto.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a drawing on the classroom's pinboard. Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing. Chicken Little 1.1.png|Mickey Mouse cameo in Chicken Little ''Meet the Robinsons Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the year 2027 Mrs.PottsandChipBush.jpg|Mrs. Potts and Chip as bush figures robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-7203.jpg|Mowgli and Baloo on a movie advertisement poster. robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-7210.jpg|Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye on a movie advertisement poster. The Princess and the Frog princessandthefrog_a113.jpg|A113 on the train Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg|Jack Skellington to the left Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float Clements and Musker Princess Frog.jpg|Two men familiar to Ron Clements and John Musker enhanced-8088-1406755826-10.jpg|A copy of Rapunzel sits on the shelf in Charlotte’s room in reference to ''Tangled being Disney’s next movie ''Tangled Spinning-Wheel-Sleeping-Beauty-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362788-560-393.jpg|The spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty in Rapunzel's room tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4723.jpg|Pinocchio during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5216.jpg|Three barrels forming a Mickey Mouse Head tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7295.jpg|A Magic Broom at the Town Square. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Sleeping Beauty storybook displayed next to the window in the Library. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7516.jpg|Ariel on a Little Mermaid book on the far right in the Library. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Beauty and the Beast storybook displayed on a brown book near the window Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Lion King book on the bottom left in the library Pigeons-Bolt-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362824-560-369.jpg|The Pigeons from Bolt on a castle tower Wardrobe-BatB-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362898-560-393.jpg|The Wardrobe from Beauty and the Beast in Rapunzel's room Wreck-It Ralph enhanced-15663-1406750275-11.png|a small reference to ''Paperman the animated short that accompanied the film can be see during the villains support group scene. grid-cell-5453-1406765142-3.jpg|Two characters from Tangled make cameos: Flynn’s horse Maximus, and Vladimir, one of the thugs at The Snuggly Duckling. Tiny_t_rex.jpg|Tiny the Dinosaure from Meet the Robinsons make also cameo. ''Frozen Frozen-hidden-gem-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Sugar Rush Kingdom appear like a cake. Tumblr mww034jCcw1r5i5auo1 1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Oaken_Mickey1.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a plush in Oaken's shop edit-3576-1406764836-9.jpg|Mike Wazowski from Disney and Pixer ''Monsters, Inc. as a carved wooden in Oken's shop ''Big Hero 6 Big_Hero_6_-_Hans_cameo.png|Hans on a wanted poster. Bolt in Big Hero6.jpg|a picture of Bolt and Ester from ''Bolt on the desk. Tumblr ncwdxqY2J61tgdoovo1 1280.jpg|Hans Statue Big-Hero-6-a113.png|A113 in the stats of Wasabi's gauntlet Pixar Animation Studios Tim Burton films ''The Nightmare Before Christmas Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-2457.jpg|The Witch from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as a citizen of Halloween Town The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck seen on pajamas ''James and the Giant Peach Jak_and_the_giant_peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Skeleton Pirate Captain Donald_-_james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. Frankenweenie FrWbambi.png|Bambi Coming Soon Bambi_Poster.png|Bambi Poster Live-action films Mighty Joe Young Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-10262.jpg A movie poster of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book in the movie theater. The Shaggy Dog Tumblr_lkltcq4r6Z1qiceiuo1_1280.jpg|Moochie reading an Uncle Scrooge comic book issue #18 (June 1957) Babes in Toyland Babes-disneyscreencaps_com-217.jpg|Mickey Mouse seen in the windmill wing Escape to Witch Mountain EscapeWitchMt-Title.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from ''Bambi in the opening credits ''Tron Tron-mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's face during the Solar Sailor 101 Dalmatians Aristocats-101_Dalmatians.png|The AristoCats'' movie seen on T.V. Homeward_Bound-101_Dalmatians.png|''Homeward Bound'' movie seen on T.V. ''102 Dalmatians 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-4815.jpg|Tony's Restaurant in London 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-4917.jpg|Lady and the Tramp'' movie seen on T.V. ''Bedtime Stories Tinkerbellbedtimestories.jpg|Tinkerbell in Skeeter's first bedtime story Buzzlightyearbedtimestories.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Skeeter's last bedtime story Race to Witch Mountain Medium_rockstormtroopers.jpg|Stormtroopers in a taxi Saving Mr. Banks SMBTink.png|Tinker Bell Eight Below 8_Below_-_Aladdin.png|Aladdin'' poster and DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp poster ''Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg|Lucifer in ''Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Cheshire Cat in Flubber Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg|Bashful,Sleepy and Grumpy in Flubber Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Goofy in Flubber Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o6 1280.jpg|Eddie Valiant in Flubber Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg|Snow White and the Prince in Flubber Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg|Doc in Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg|Dumbo in Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg|Donald's Angel in Flubber Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|Pluto in Flubber ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice of.jpg|Buzz Lightyear sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-655.jpg|The Chernabog Sorceror's Hat.jpg|The Sorcerer's Hat Hocus Pocus Hocus pocus 1993 1080p bluray x264-hd4u 2026.jpg|A Tron costume Live-action/animated films So Dear to My Heart Sodear.jpg|The Winds from ''Fantasia (The Pastoral Symphony) blowing Christopher Columbus' ship ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks '' Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps com-7715.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a T-shirt Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps com-7772.jpg|Archimedes from ''The Sword in the Stone, Kaa and a monkey from The Jungle Book, Little John from Robin Hood and the fox from Mary Poppins as spectators in the animal soccer game. '' ''Enchanted Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg|A toy of Belle along Morgan's toys (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|Bella Notte as the name of a restaurant (Enchanted) enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|A Belle figurine on the mantle of Morgan's room (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-6684.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free'' movie seen on T.V. (Enchanted) thumper & flower in enchanted.jpg|Thumper and Flower at the beginning of the 2D-animated scenes. (Enchanted) pumbaa in enchanted.jpg|Pumbaa in the crowd of animals lining up to have their books signed by Pip. (Enchanted) ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyToon Studios Films DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Tumblr n29dkakD8E1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Daisy Duck on a billboard A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room File:Mick_Donald_in_Goofyimage.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1166.jpg|Simba and Bambi during Goofy's job as a photographer. Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Ariel as a cardboard prop in the auditorium Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1104.jpg|Mickey Mouse at the left bottom side of the shot during the show in the auditorium. enhanced-18996-1406743565-1.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile as a cardbroad prop in the auditorium Return to Never Land Returntoneverland003.jpg|The Crocodile's silhouette in ''Return to Neverland Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2541 - Copy.jpg|Hidden Mickey in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|A picture of Mama Hook in Captain Hook's locket (Return to Never Land) Returntoneverland002.png|John and Michael's Silhouettes in Return to Never Land ''The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Flounder when Bagheera and Colonel Hathi tumbled into the water. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|A dazed Kaa with the head of Mickey Mouse during the song "The Bare Necessities". TIMON AND PUMBAA IN THE JUNGLE BOOK 2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa during the song "W-I-L-D". Junglebook2_007.jpg|King Louie shadow puppet at the beginning Teacher's Pet Pinocchio in the Teacher's Pet movie.jpg|Pinocchio in the film's opening 1087259483.jpg|The Blue Fairy in ''Teacher's Pet: The Movie Tumblr ma0et3FWHf1r3jtxx.png|Mickey Mouse and Disneyland during the end credits Tumblr_n8zbk06BjF1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|A Mickey Mouse costume Direct-to-DVD and Video/Sequel/Prequel Movies ''The Return of Jafar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|The It's The Small World After All characters as Genie's transformations Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6830.jpg|Ariel as one of Genie's transformations Aladdin and the King of Thieves File:Jasmine_cinderella.png|Jasmine as Cinderella File:Jasmine_snow_white.png|Jasmine as Snow White File:Jasmine_ariel.png|Jasmine posed for Ariel File:Jasmine_minnie.png|Jasmine posed for Minnie Mouse File:Jasmine_jessica_rabbit.png|Jasmine posed for Jessica Rabbit (with Roger Rabbit behind) bandicam 2013-05-25 22-36-56-258.jpg|The Genie as Pocahontas bandicam 2013-05-25 22-37-35-435.jpg|The Genie in Mickey´s sorcerer clothes bandicam 2013-05-25 22-38-32-338.jpg|The Genie as Einstein bandicam 2013-05-28 19-48-44-444.jpg|The Genie as Tinker Bell bandicam 2013-05-28 19-49-36-898.jpg|The Genie as Pumbaa White_Rabbit_.jpg|The Genie as White Rabbit 22-1.png|The Genie as Pluto bandicam 2013-05-28 19-50-33-174.jpg|The boat from ''Steamboat Willie bandicam 2013-05-28 19-50-37-793.jpg|The Genie as the Steamboat Willie version of Mickey Mouse ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique and Goofy.PNG|Angelique as an ornament for Goofy's Christmas tree mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Owl as a citizen for the toy drive The Tigger Movie File:Mickey_in_the_tigger_movie.jpg|Mickey Mouse as one of Roo's drawings Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure T__REX.png Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Watch Cinderella II Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2) (2002) Online for Free - Viooz53.jpg|Johnny Appleseed Watch Cinderella II Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2) (2002) Online for Free - Viooz5.jpg|One of Gaston's buddies An Extremely Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a mug and Mrs. Potts as part of the breakfast Goofy is fixing up for Max for his first day at college. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head being on the underwear Goofy shows to an embarrassed Max. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Thunderbolt Jock.jpg|Jock 101dal2-disneyscreencaps.com-3843.jpg|The Mona Lisa in ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg|The Drummer from Mary Poppins 101dal2-disneyscreencaps_com-2386.jpg|Max and Jock in the crowd of dogs ''Leroy and Stitch Leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the crowd of experiments Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa spotted in the crowd again. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5571.jpg|Genie's Lamp in the sand with Donald's head three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5978.jpg|One of the Beagle Boys wears Mickey's ears hat to disguise as Princess Minnie Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-4826.jpg|A113 on back of cart so Pete take Mickey Mouse to castle three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-515.jpg|Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan writed their names on Mickey's hat three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-3006.jpg|Mickey wear his normal clothes on the coach three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4639.jpg|Donald wear his 1940's sailor suit for leaving the palace like a coward. The Lion King 1½ Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3371.jpg|Mufasa Lionking3-disneyscreencaps com-7029.jpg|Scar Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Snow White and Dopey Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg|Bashful, Doc, Sneezy and Happy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Sleepy and Grumpy Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Beast, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Goofy, Mad Hatter, Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo and Pocahontas Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg|Lost Boys Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Brer Bear Kronk's New Groove '' Casey_Jr__in_Kronk's_New_Groove.jpg|Casey Junior from ''Dumbo makes a cameo as a toy train '' Other Animated Films ''The Wild '' bandicam 2013-05-25 23-11-41-637.jpg|A screen of the The Lion King musical on above the theatre. bandicam 2013-05-25 23-10-59-491.jpg|A screen with the Radio Disney logo. Touchstone Pictures Who Framed Roger Rabbit Gnomeo & Juliet Kermit in Gnomeo & Juliet.jpg|Kermit the Frog from The Muppets on a T-Shirt See also * List of cameos in Disney media * List of cameos in Disney shows * List of cameos in Disney comics List of cameos in Disney films Category:Galleries